18 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-18 ; Comments * Peel mentions seeing Art Garfunkel on Thursday night for a review for a Sunday newspaper and wasn't impressed with his performance, but mentioned he did a version of The Flamingos' I Only Have Eyes For You, which Peel plays the original version. * Peel plays a short excerpt of a track from a German teenage all female pop rock band called S.S.T. who sent him a record of theirs. * Peel mentioned that the German band FSK gave him a copy of George Britton's Pennsylvania Dutch Folk Songs record to show him how they were influenced by the artist to produce their session in the style of his acoustic guitar mixed with yodelling, that would be broadcast tomorrow. He also mentioned that the band found it difficult to understand George Britton's lyrics in the record, because of its unique German dialect and then goes on to play a track from the record. At the end of the record, Peel thought it sounded like he was singing in a heavy Geordie accent. Sessions *Viv Stanshall #10. Recorded: 1988-02-23 Tracklisting *De La Soul: Plug Tunin' (12" - Plug Tunin' / Freedom Of Speak) Tommy Boy *Johnny Triumph & The Sugarcubes: Night Of Steel (CD - Deus) One Little Indian *AVO-8: Is This The End? (12") AVO *Flamingos: I Only Have Eyes For You (LP - Flamingo Serenade) End *Butthole Surfers: Ricky (CD - Hairway To Steven) Blast First (Peel calls the track Hairway 2, as the record only have pictures of the tracks) *Bhundu Boys: Faka Puresha (CD - Shabini) Discafrique *Gang Of Four: Silver Lining (LP - Hard) EMI *S.S.T.: Universe (7" - Why Do I Fall In Love...) Coconut (Lyrics: 'I Don't Believe In Politicians, Say We Have To Understand, That We Need All This Ammunition, To Protect Ourselves In Our Fatherland, I Don't Believe In Expeditions, The Future Holidays In Space'...) :(JP: 'Obviously loony lefties, we don't want this kind of subversive thing on the radio that's for sure. Of course, I rather hoping being called S.S.T., they were someway inspired by the label of that name, but quite clearly nothing of the sort, it's Sandra, Susanne and Tanje, members of the band, but I should listen to the rest of it anyway in the privacy of my own home of course') *Electro Hippies: Protest (LP - The Only Good Punk... ...Is A Dead One) Peaceville *Sir Fresh & DJ Critical: Sir-Vere (12" - Sir-Vere / To Be Real) Solid Goals *Warholas: Moving Around (12" - Pop Art's Dead) Piranha *Art Phag: Brains (LP - Art Phag) Wanghead *George Britton: Unser Saiwi (10" - Pennsylvania Dutch Folk Songs) Folkways *MC Lyte: Paper Thin (LP - Lyte As A Rock) First Priority Music *Close Lobsters: Nothing Really Matters (7" - The Janice Long Radio 1 Session) Strange Fruit *Spiders: Hupenyu Hwangu (Zimbabwean record) *Mehead: Brain Collages (12" - Brain Collages) Makerite *Muddy Waters: Long Distance Call *Viv Stanshall: The Crackpot At The End Of The Rainbow (session): :#Florrie's Waltz :#Under The Sea :#In The Pipes :#Murder Living Next Door :#Private Rhythms :#In The Pipes (Reprise) :#Cackling Gas :#Florrie's Waltz :#Under The Sea *Dismasters: You Must Be Crazy (Brutus) (12" - Small Time Hustler / You Must Be Crazy (Brutus)) Urban Rock *Loop: Spinning (Spun Out Version) (v/a LP - Good Feeling) 53rd & 3rd *Matt & Robert: These Arms Of Mine (v/a LP - Major Bill's Texas Soul) Charly R&B *Crime & The City Solution: On Every Train (Grain Will Bear Grain) (LP - Shine) Mute *L.A.: Put Your Body To The Groove (12") Hit-N-Run *Fastbacks: If You Tried (LP - And His Orchestra) Popllama *Doctor And The Crippens: Ever Been To Utah? (LP - Fired From The Circus) Manic Ears *Jairos Jiri Band: Chando Chinouraya (LP - J.J.B. Style) Kumusha :(JP: 'It cost me £8 in Oxford Street, that's worth every penny of it... ending tonight's programme which you heard from Vivian Stanshall, the first I think in a decade... Coming next the midnight news summary, thanks for listening. Goodnight') File ;Name *020A-B9809XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:32 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9809/1) Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library